The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, for example, which include active support surfaces. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses which detect a patient's position and change operating characteristics of the patient support apparatus based on the patient's position.
Patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, for example, include actuators for moving articulated sections. In addition, the beds may include mattresses that have various bladder structures which support the patient and, in some cases, move the patient to provide therapy.
When a person is supported on a patient support apparatus for an extended time, there is the potential for certain hospital acquired conditions to be induced. For example, relatively immobile patients are prone to develop pressure ulcers (also known as bed sores) due to friction developed between the patient's skin and the surface. This is further exacerbated by patient sweat and increased temperature at the interface. Furthermore, patients who are relatively immobile are prone to develop pulmonary complications, including fluid and mucous buildup in the lungs.